It is known in the art that oil can be recovered from a subterranean formation by injecting a mixture of an oil-miscible fluid, such as natural gas, and water into the formation. The art discloses to inject gas and water into a formation in a ratio so that the two fluids flow in the formation at equal velocities. However, this manner of operating does not guarantee the highest possible sweep efficiency. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a process available by which the sweep efficiency of the flooding is futher improved.